The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor chips include contact pads of contact elements on one or more of their surfaces. When fabricating a semiconductor device, in particular when housing the semiconductor chip in a semiconductor chip package, the contact pads of the semiconductor chip have to be connected to external contact elements of the semiconductor chip package. For producing semiconductor devices, a plurality of chips is provided, and the chips are embedded in an encapsulation material to form an embedded substrate. Afterwards the semiconductor chips are separated from each other to obtain a respective plurality of semiconductor devices.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.